Pottermon
by Deino Dude
Summary: Harry Potter/Pokemon: Dumbledore discovers a new type of magic. Join Harry and his friends on their adventures with Pokémon.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pok****émon or Harry Potter, or I would not be writing this for all you lot, I would be on a cruise liner in Mexico, with a diamond encrusted pair of undies.**

Harry awoke with a start. He fumbled for his glasses, and pressed them onto his nose.

"Ron!" Harry whispered. "Psst-Ron! Remember, it's Dumbledore's big speech today!"

"Urrrgh," Ron grunted violently, still out cold. Harry sighed. He pulled his wand out from under his bed, and aimed, vision slightly blurred from his sleep.

"_Levicorpus,_" Harry, and Ron was instantly flung into the air. His eyes opened, wildly darting around the room, from Harry's outstretched wand, to Neville's chubby pink belly hanging out of his stripy pyjama top.

"What the hell was that for! D'you know how much that hurts!" Ron yelled.

"Sorry," Harry said bluntly.

"Right. Well- let me down then!"

"_Liberacorpus,_" Harry calmly muttered, and with a flop, Ron crashed down onto his four-poster bed.

"So- what was that for then?

"It's Dumbledore's big speech today. And we're late!"

Ron's eyes widened, as did his mouth, and he leapt out of bed, faster than ever before.

Harry and Ron stumbled into the hall as Dumbledore had just risen from his seat, coming into place in front of his majestic, gold eagle lectern.

"Well at least we didn't miss any,!" Ron whispered.

They sat down next to Hermione, who as usual had a stern, disapproving look on her face.

"Where have you been!" Hermione harshly whispered, as Ron looked sheepishly at Harry, desperate for him to contribute a response.

"Attention!" Dumbledore's warm voice rang through the hall, and immediately caught the glance of a nagging Hermione.

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

Hermione's cheeks flushed pink as Malfoy sniggered from the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and begun.

"For many hundreds of years now, the types of magic we have taught here at Hogwarts have been with wands, and potions, but now we have made a break-through with our magical prowess. Nicholas Flamel and I have discovered a new type of magic, one that shall soon be taught at Hogwarts."

A wave of murmurs broke over the hall, as students attempted to figure out this new type of magic.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's powerful voice seemed to echo around the hall, activating something in the students that seemed to calm them down.

"This new type of magic-"

Hermione was listening intently, as were others.

Dumbledore continued.

"-is called _Pokémon." _


	2. Pokémon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pok****émon or Harry Potter, or I would be dancing in Hawaii, with my own private baked beans factory.**

A sudden outburst of talking began. People were wondering what this strange 'Pokémon' was.

"What's this all about? The man's an old codger if you ask me." Ron wisely remarked.

"Oh honestly Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Dumbledore is a well respected wizard, so if he and Flamel have discovered this, I personally think we should give it a go."

"Five Galleons says as soon as a book comes out on this 'Pokémon' stuff, she'll have read it in an hour." Ron muttered to Harry.

"Attention!" Dumbledore shouted over the noise, his voice dwarfing any other in the hall. "As Pokémon is a specialised subject, and one none of our staff are qualified to teach, we have enlisted the help of a Pokémon Professor from the far off region of Kanto. He shall be teaching you all the art of Pokémon, and he assures you that you shall not require wands, or any other equipment. Can we all give, a very warm Hogwarts welcome to Professor Ketchum."

A huge round of applause erupted from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, and on the Slytherin table, a few people clapped half-heartedly, but the majority lazily looked at the new Professor.

The strange man Harry had seen from earlier stood up, and waved at the students. He had a warm smile, black untidy hair and a baseball style cap with a strange circle design on it. He looked relatively young for a Professor, Harry would have presumed late twenties, mid thirties maximum.

"Hello everybody. I'm from Pallet Town, in the Kanto region. I'm so pleased to meet you all, and can't wait to teach you all I know about Pokémon." Professor Ketchum said.

He sat down, and began to talk to some of the other staff.

"Now," Dumbledore's voice resonated around the room. "Begin the feast!"

The empty plates began to fill with food. Towers of turkey, piles of potatoes, a magnificent banquet filled Harry's eyes as far as he could see.

He took a glance at Professor Ketchum, and saw the excitement on his face as his plate began to fill up with all of his favourite foods. He clearly had not seen anything like this in the Kanto region.

Harry turned towards Ron, who, as usual, was busy gorging on anything that his arms could reach. He would be no company. He looked for Hermione, but she wasn't there. Harry decided to go to the most likely place she would be in: the library.

Harry found Hermione in the library, pouring over books, looking frustrated. She didn't even notice Harry walk straight in front of her.

"Hi," Harry said, to a startled Hermione. "What are you doing up here?"

"Oh- hi Harry. I was just looking up Pokémon in the books. And I've found nothing. It simply can't exist!"

"Well, Dumbledore said it was new, so maybe-"

"No Harry. Don't you get it? Harry, when a new book is published, the library automatically recieves a copy! And we have books from last week, so someone must have written one by now!" Hermione interrupted, looking frenzied now, her eyes wildly darting from book to book.

Harry looked at the title of one of the books. It was entitled '_Unconventional magic of the 21st century'_.

"Out you go, come on! You will be late for lessons!" A shrill voice startled Harry, and he turned to see Madame Pince coming towards them, a broom in hand to shoo them from the library.

"Hermione, what lessons do we have today?" Harry queried.

"Harry, you should do what I do. Memorise the timetable, and then you'll be prepared!"

Hermione stormed off in a huff, and Harry heard her mutter something that sounded a lot like 'Honestly!'

Harry arrived at History of Magic ten minutes late. He had found Percy patrolling the dungeons, and he had told him what lessons he would have. Luckily for Harry, Professor Binns didn't notice at all, and he came and sat next to Ron.

"Harry. Psst- Harry! What have we got for the rest of the day? I just followed Hermione here." Ron pleaded with Harry.

"Oh, we have double History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and then Pokémon Studies." Harry recited.

Ron groaned. "Well at least we have Pokémon to look forward to."

The next five hours dragged on. With the two and a half foot essay on '_Why do you think the invention of Spellotape was important?'_ for History of Magic, the triple detention from Snape for not knowing how much Asphodel goes in a Sleeping Draught, and the promise of a sudden, horribly painful death from Trelawney, Harry was really hoping that Pokémon studies would be as good as he had anticipated.

A weary Harry slumped down, and noticed that this was the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, from Harry's third year at Hogwarts.

"Hello. I'm Professor Ketchum, and I'm here to teach Pokémon. Now-does anyone know anything about Pokémon?"

No hands shot up in the air.

"Come on, Miss Granger! From what I've heard from all your teachers, you're a genius! Now-can you surprise us?" Professor Ketchum joked, with a large grin on his face.

"N-no sir," Hermione said. "I don't know."

"Oh-that's another thing. Don't call me 'sir' or 'Professor'. Just call me Ash. I don't like to feel... well-you know, old.

The class started laughing, but stopped abruptly, as a familiar figure stepped slowly through the door.

"Old, am I?" Snape glared coldly at Ash, who seemed too nervous to look back.

"N-no, that's not what I meant!" Ash tried to back out of it.

"Well then I suggest... Watch your manners."

And with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

"Right-so, as I was saying, just call me Ash. So, anyway! I will show you Pokémon, and teach you the basics today!"

He reached for his belt, and pulled out a strange ball that looked the same as the design on his hat. It was a gleaming red on top, with a dull white on the bottom. In the middle, separating the two halves was a black line stretching around it, with a white cricular protrusion on it. It was about the size of a ping-pong ball.

"This is a Poké Ball. These are used to catch Pokémon. Pokémon inhabit all corners of the earth. Even your Forbidden Forest! There are six hundred and fourty-nine known Pokémon, and there are probably many, many more! I'm going to teach you all to catch, train, and raise Pokémon, and how to battle as well!"

The class looked shocked. They hadn't been expecting this at all. Harry rose his hand.

"Sir-sorry-Ash? We were under the impression that Pokémon was a new type of magic. So how could you contain it in a ball?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's not magic, but it is unusual. A bit like Care of Magical Creatures!"

"Oh crap" Malfoy loudly muttered. "We're in for it!"

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered, but everyone else stayed quiet. They were interested.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron blurted.

Ash cleared his throat. "So-this is a Poké Ball. And this..!"

He pressed the white button in the middle, and it grew to the size of a baseball. He threw it up into the air, and all eyes were on it now, even Malfoy's.

The ball opened, and a white light beam came from the middle, and darted towards the floor. It took a shape, which loosley resembled a bird. The light died down, and Harry could see a grey bird, with a white neck, and grey and white plumage. It had a white spot on it's head, and a tuft also on it's head, with a red tip. Hermione cringed when she saw it.

"Star! Staraptor!" It yelled raising it's wings. "Star!

Ash continued "...is a Pokémon!"


	3. Partner Pokémon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pok****é****mon or Harry Potter, because if I did, I would be using a supercomputer robot to write this, not Windows '98.**

Everyone ooooohed and aaaaaahed at the Staraptor. Well, everyone except Hermione. She seemed horrified, which Ron seemed strangely amused at. Harry saw him smirking next to him.

"This Pokémon is a Staraptor. He is a Normal/Flying type. There are seventeen types in total, and your first lesson and homework is to learn them!" Ash announced.

At the word 'homework' the class started groaning, but soon stopped when Ash unveiled some mysterious devices he had under his desk.

"This is a Pokédex. It automatically records data on any Pokémon you see. Just point it at the Pokémon you are looking at, and it will tell you all about that Pokémon. Like this!"

Ash swung the Pokédex around, and pointed it at Staraptor. It beeped, and came to life.

"Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon. Staraptor has an aggressive temperament and will bravely attack enemies that are far bigger than itself." The Pokédex chanted.

Ash looked proud, and he should have. In his first lesson teaching, he had commanded total attention.

"Now each of you shall take a Pokédex, and learn about the types. To help you, I will release some Pokémon into the lab, one of each type. How many are in this class?"

Ash did a quick headcount.

"...sixteen... seventeen! Great, seventeen Pokédexes. Form an orderly queue please!" Ash shouted, but the students were too excited to listen.

Harry was second last to get his Pokédex, Hermione had made sure that she was last in the queue.

"Miss Granger! Can I speak to you for a minute? Please?"

Ash took Hermione to the side, and they spoke. Harry stared at them for what seemed like an eternity, until Hermione returned. She seemed upset, like Ash had said something she didn't like.

"Hello." She came and gloomily said. "Come on, we can't sit here forever."

"So is everyone ready! Good. Come on out, guys!" Ash shouted out.

He threw-very trickily-seventeen Pokéballs in the air, and out came seventeen different Pokémon. Harry looked in amazement as Pokémon of all different shapes, colours, but all similar sizes emerged.

"Everybody... Go!" Ash declared.

Everyone ran towards the Pokémon, that had begun to scatter around the classroom. Harry saw a little green reptilian Pokémon with a smug expression. It had yellow protrusions on its shoulders, and a small leaf on its pointed tail. Harry squatted and held up his Pokédex. It flashed, and a picture of the Pokémon appeared on the screen.

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop." The Pokédex chanted.

"Snivy." Harry muttered. "A Grass type Pokémon

"Move, Potter!" Malfoy exclaimed, from somewhere above Harry. "This Pokémon is _mine _to find!" Harry looked up to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sniggering behind him. He stood up to face Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Harry stated, whilst looking at him with a steely look of hatred.

"As I said. _Move, Potter_, or I shall have to move you."

"Oh _you'll _move me will you? Or them."

Harry gestured towards Crabbe and Goyle, who were flexing their muscles and grunting, eager for a chance to hit Harry.

"Hmmm..." Malfoy said in mock wonderment, tilting his head. "Great idea, Potter. Get him!"

Malfoys pet gorrillas leapt forward and grabbed Harry.

"Boys! Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle, what are you doing to Harry?" Ash yelled, noticing what was going on. Crabbe and Golye ignored him completely.

"I guess I have no choice then! Staraptor, grab them while using Giga Impact!" Ash announced.

Staraptor began glowing with a purple light, and shot towards Harry. He was sure that it would hit them, and that it would be very painful.

At the last possible moment, Staraptor flew upwards, grabbing Crabbe and Goyle. Their weight seemed to have no effect on Staraptor. It was climbing, higher, higher, until it was at least fifty feet up in the air. It stayed in the air, a boy in each set of talons.

Harry was gleeful. Crabbe and Goyles faces were petrified, as was Malfoys.

"Let them down!" Malfoy demanded, looking terrified.

"Now Staraptor! Bring them down! Fast!"

Staraptor tucked into a nose dive and descended. Crabbe and Goyle were flailing in terror as Staraptor kept picking up speed.

When Staraptor was maybe ten feet from the ground, it opened its wings like a parachute and let the wind carry it slowly down.

"Now that's a lesson for you. There will be NO bullying in my class! Is that clear?"

Crabbe and Goyle stumbled towards Malfoy, blundering and crying. They hid behind him, which was hard. Two fat boys behind one skinny one. It didn't work.

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy threatened.

"Right... I'm scared..." Ash appeared to be the only teacher who had no fear of Lucius Malfoy. "I'm the only person in the whole world willing to teach Pokémon to you. I can't be fired!" Ash said matter-of-factly.

This was the best thing Harry had ever heard. Ash was the only teacher who could not be threatened by Malfoy. Great!

"So, who's managed to get all seventeen Pokémon?" Ash asked. "No-one!"

Ash seemed shocked that everyone had failed his task.

"Okay... This makes this a lot harder then!" Ash stated.

There were a lot of confused faces in the room, so Ash decided to explain.

"Okay, one of my jobs as the Pokémon teacher was to assign you all your own partner Pokémon, and I was going to let the first person to find all the types pick first. Soooo... everyone decide amongst yourself please!"

Everyone raced forwards to grab their Pokémon, but were stopped by Ash.

"WAIT! The Pokémon you see are: Snivy the Grass type, Larvesta the Fire type, Ledyba the Bug type, Oshawott the Water type, Bidoof the Normal type, Mankey the Fighting type, Hoothoot the Flying type, Magnemite the Steel type, Elekid the Electric type, Swinub the Ground type, Gulpin the Poison type, Spoink the Psychic type, Shuppet the Ghost type, Snorunt the Ice type, Sandile the Dark type, Axew the Dragon type and Bonsly the Rock type. Now... Choose!"

Everyone rushed forwards to pick, and choose their partner.

**DD: Hey everyone! Quick question: Out of all the aforementioned Pok****é****mon, which ones are the main characters, Harry, Malfoy, Ron and Hermione going to get. Leave a review with your answer...**


	4. Oshawott VS Snivy

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Pokémon or Harry Potter, or I would fuse them together to make a wild Snape appear!**

Harry felt himself being barged out of the way by students desperate to get the best Pokémon. Harry decided to try for the Snivy that he had seen earlier. He looked for it on the table, but there was no sight of it.

"Looking for this, Potter?" A familiar sneering voice came from behind Harry. "Say hello to **my** Snivy, Potter."

Harry whipped around to see Malfoy triumphant, with a Pokéball in his hand, throwing it lazily up and down. Crabbe and Goyle were as always, by Malfoy's side. Crabbe had Gulpin by his side, and Goyle had Mankey. Their new Pokémon suited them, Harry thought.

"I couldn't help thinking, Potter. _I _have a Pokémon, and _you_ don't. So _you_ can't fight back. Snivy, Vine Whip!" Malfoy commanded, throwing the Pokéball to the floor.

Harry had no idea what a 'Vine Whip' was until long green tendrils flew from Snivy's body, and rushed towards Harry. Harry turned his back, and expected to be lashed by the vines-but nothing came. Harry turned around to see a little blue Pokémon holding a shell, deflecting the vines.

Harry checked the Pokémon on his Pokédex.

"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends usind the scalchop on its stomach." The Pokédex chirped.

"Well well Potter, you seem to have a Pokémon now. So I challenge you to a battle!"

Harry didn't want to seem cowardly, but he had no idea what Oshawott's attacks were.

The Pokédex beeped at him, as if it had read his mind.

"Oshawott's attacks are: Razor Shell, Water Gun, Tackle and Tail Whip," the Pokédex listed.

Confident that he could win knowing her moves, Harry accepted Malfoy's challenge. Ash noticed that a battle was about to break out.

"I will be the referee. I'm so glad that a friendly battle will demonstrate how to properly train Pokémon!" Ash announced.

Friendly. Yeah, that was going to happen.

"Each Trainer will use one Pokémon. The first Pokémon to knock out their opponent shall be declared the winner! Soooo...Begin!"

"Snivy, use Vine Whip!"

"Deflect it with your scalchop!"

Oshawott deflected the vine with ease, but a second one emerged, and repeatedly hit her around the head.

"Dodge it Oshawott!" Harry shouted. "And then use Razor Shell!

Oshawott removed the scalchop from her chest, which started to glow. She ran towards Snivy and scored a direct hit on him, but it didn't seem to do much damage.

"Oh, yeah, types are important in battle. Some types do more damage to some types than others, and that can be the deciding factor in battles. For instance, Grass type moves are strong against Water type ones." Ash added.

"Dodge, and use Tail Whip!"

Oshawott obeyed, and began to waggle his tail after dodging.

"Ah, that's another thing. Not all moves inflict damage. They are known as _status moves_. Tail Whip lowers the foes defence, raising the power of physical moves." Ash commented.

"Ok. Use Water Gun then!"

A stream of water erupted from Oshawott's mouth, and sprayed Snivy. It seemed to have weakened it, but Snivy retaliated with Tackle.

"Okay Snivy, finish it! Leaf Tornado!"

Snivy began to spin on his head. Leaves began to whirl around, and formed a large tornado above Snivy. He threw the tornado at Oshawott, who just stared on, mesmorised. The tornado struck, and encased Oshawott.

For what seemed like an eternity, the tornado raged on. When it broke, Harry was surprised to see Oshawott still standing, but barely.

"Oshawott, Razor Shell!" Harry could not contain his glee at the fact that his Pokémon had survived such a strong attack.

"Oh no you don't, Potter. Expelliarmus!" Malfoy yelled, whipping his wand out.

The scalchop flew from her hand, settling in Malfoy's. Harry looked at Ash pleadingly, but Ash just shook his head.

"Sorry Harry, it's not against the rules. Magic is allowed."

"Okay then. Muffliato!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Snivy. A horible buzzing sound entered Snivy's ears, incapacitating his hearing.

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado! Snivy? SNIVY!" Malfoy screamed, but to no avail. If Snivy couldn't hear, Snivy couldn't perform a move.

"Now Oshawott, Water Gun!" Harry commanded. Oshawott began to do a different move, one Harry had never seen.

"No-Water Gun!"

Oshawott leapt up at Malfoy, grabbing her scalchop back. She jumped back to her original position, and slashed her scalchop in the air.

Ash held up his Pokédex.

"Air Slash, a Flying type move. The user attacks with a blade of air that slices even the sky. It may also make the target flinch." The Pokédex revealed.

The blade of air raced towards Snivy. Malfoy was yelling to dodge, but Snivy still couldn't hear him. The attack hit dead on, and Snivy fell to the ground.

"Snivy is unable to battle. Oshawott is the winner!" Ash announced.

Harry returned Oshawott, put the Pokéball on his desk and went to celebrate his victory with Ron and his new Swinub. Hermione was sat in the corner though, quiet and Pokémonless. He looked back at Malfoy, who was leaning out of the window and looking smug, to say he'd just been humiliated.

"Where is your Pokémon?" Harry asked.

"Oh-I didn't want one, but I've been left with this!"

A little owl with one foot was hopping around the floor.

"Hoothoot Hoot! HOOOOOOOT," it was saying.

"Attention class! Harry's Oshawott performed a move today that it normally wouldn't know. Air Slash. Each of the Pokémon knows an Egg move, a move it can only know when it comes from an egg and its father knew the move. So for Wednesday, I want you all to find out your Pokémon's Egg move, and learn all the types. Have fun with your Pokémon. Goodbye!"

Ash left the room as Harry was collecting his stuff, Harry suddenly noticed something sinister. Oshawott's Pokéball was missing!

**DD: Hope you liked this installment of Pottermon. Now-who could have Oshawott's Pokéball? Btw-it's not Malfoy and co.**


	5. Oshawott VS Bidoof

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Pokémon or Harry Potter, or I would live in a house, not a box on the street. Okay, okay, I lied. I don't have a box.**

Harry frantically fumbled around in his bag. He just had to find Oshawott's Pokéball! He was sure he had put it down right on his desk. He looked up, and saw Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins sniggering and looking at him. Harry walked over, angry.

"Give it back, Malfoy!" Harry demanded.

"Keep your scar on, Potter! I don't have it." Malfoy said matter-of-factly. "I was just laughing at you, that's all."

Harry didn't find it hard to believe that Malfoy was laughing at him, but he still had to make sure that he didn't have Oshawott's Pokéball.

"Accio Pokéball!" he shouted, pointing his wand at the Slytherins.

More giggling and sniggering ensued when nothing happened. Harry desperately repeated the spell again, and again, but nothing happened each time. He finally walked away, annoyed and frustrated.

"Good luck, Potter!" Malfoy yelled after Harry in a tone of mock concern.

Harry gritted his teeth, but he knew that he couldn't waste time on Malfoy when he had to find his Pokéball. He searched every desk, but to no avail. He even looked in Ash's desk, even though he knew it couldn't possibly be there.

"Alright, Harry?" asked Ron, completely oblivious.

"No! I've lost Oshawott's Pokéball!" Harry told Ron.

"Oh." Ron replied, with no attempt at comforting Harry. Harry was still looking for the Pokéball. "I bet Malfoy's got it. Let me go punch him in the nose!" Ron asked.

"No, I've checked." Harry said.

"Come on mate! We'll find it tomorrow. It can't be far away, can it?" Ron advised Harry.

"Yeah..." Harry agreed gloomily. "You're right."

Harry and Ron turned their backs on the Slytherins, and left.

* * *

><p>In the Gryffindor common room, Harry was sat in front of the fire. His eyes were glazed over, and he seemed to be completely zoned out. He was still upset that he had lost Oshawott's Pokéball.<p>

"Urm, Harry?" Neville nervously approached Harry.

"Yes Neville?" Harry sighed. "What is it?"

"Urm, well, I was walking along the Herbology gardens, tending to the Tentacula, and I saw a Pokéball in one of the plant pots. There was a hole in the window as well, like someone had thrown it through the greenhouse. I picked it up, and my Bidoof jumped out of his Pokéball. He sniffed the Pokéball and then seemed excited to see it. Your Oshawott then jumped out of the Pokéball and her and Bidoof started to play. They must have been friends." Neville said whilst fishing through his pockets. He retrieved a muddy Pokéball and handed it to Harry, who had a look of gratitude on his face.

"Thanks Neville! I - I really don't know how to thank you!" Harry thanked Neville, and then realised - Harry had seen Malfoy hanging out of the window, looking smug - and he, Harry had left Oshawott on the table, in easy reach of Malfoy. Malfoy could have easily reached over and thrown it out of the window, into the Herbology greenhouses below. Harry made a mental note to kill Malfoy when he next saw him - among the other mental notes to kill Malfoy.

"Urm, well, could we have a battle? Please, because I don't know Bidoof's Egg move yet! I know that he's a Normal type, but I need his Egg move for tomorrow!" Neville asked Harry, who was completely taken aback.

"Well, okay Neville. I'd be glad to help."

"Just, well, go easy please." Neville mumbled. "You're really strong."

Harry called out Oshawott just as Ron and Hermione burst into the room.

"HARRY! We've been looking all around the castle for Oshawott's Pokéball, and -" Ron began.

"Ron." Hermione interupted.

"- Hermione, in a minute - we couldn't find it, so we went out to the grounds, and -" Ron continued.

"Ron!" Hermione interupted again, pointing at Oshawott.

"- Hermione, please! - we couldn't find it again, so we went to the Forbidden Forest, and -" Ron continued again

"RON!" Hermione interupted again.

"- Hermione, I'm trying to talk! - we found Oshawott!" Ron finished, leading a disgruntled looking Oshawott into the room.

An awkward silence filled the room, as everyone looked at Harry's Oshawott, and back to the one Ron found. Ron grinned, proud of himself. The grin turned to wide-eyed disbelief as he finally noticed the oddity that was right in front of him.

"Wait a minute!" Ron shouted. "Harry, if that's your Oshawott there, then... Who's this?"

"Another Oshawott, maybe?" Hermione suggested sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah... OW!" Ron yelled, as the Oshawott bit his hand, and ran away. "I thought that there was only one of each Pokémon!"

"Well, urm, Professor Ketchum said there were Pokémon living in the Forbidden Forest." Neville contributed helpfully.

"Oh yeah..." Ron remembered.

No-one knew quite what to say at this point, so Harry and Neville began their battle.

"Go, Oshawott!"

"Um, go Bidoof."

Harry checked out this new Pokémon on his Pokédex.

"Bidoof, the Plump Mouse Pokémon. It gnaws on trees and rocks with its strong front teeth and lives in nests near the water."

"Neville, you go first."

"Okay, um... Bidoof, Tackle."

Bidoof sprang forwards towards Oshawott, catching her unaware and slamming her ino the wall.

"Oshawott, Water Gun!"

"Dodge it Bidoof, and use, urm... Rollout!"

Bidoof curled into a tight ball, and rolled towards Oshawott with surprising speed.

"Dodge it Oshawott, and use Air Slash!"

Oshawott leapt back as Bidoof rolled past, speeding into the wall, just missing the fireplace by inches. She detached her scalchop and sliced it through the air, forcing the air into a cross shape that darted towards Bidoof.

"Urm, dodge Air Slash and use Rollout again, Bidoof."

Bidoof spun around, and seemed to grow as he used Rollout again, and he got even faster. He hit Oshawott, and continued to grow and rampage around the room. After a while of this, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and various other Gryffindors that had accumulated around the room to watch the battle looked around. The room was in total carnage, dilapidated and destroyed. Colin Creevey was upside down on the sofa, with a grin on his face. He had been hit by Neville's flying Bidoof.

"That... was... SO COOL!" Colin exclaimed, struggling to take breaths in between words. Neville's ears turned bright pink.

"S-sorry everyone!" Neville apologised to the peeved Gryiffindors as they wiped dust from their robes, and left the room.

"Okay, well, let's continue then," said Harry, whilst cleaning his glasses. "Oshawott, Razor Shell!"

"Bidoof, Defense Curl!"

Razor Shell hit Bidoof, but didn't seem to do any damage at all. Harry must have had a shocked look on his face, because something prompted Neville to explain the move.

"Oh, Defense Curl powers up Bidoof's Defense, so physical attacks don't do as much damage as special attacks."

"Okay, Oshawott, use Tail Whip to counteract Defense Curl! Then use Razor Shell!"

Both Pokémon were weakened now. It was all down to this. Oshawott used Tail Whip, but then was engulfed in a stream of water. She jumped up and shot towards Bidoof at high speed. Harry and Neville held up their Pokédexes.

"Aqua Jet, a Water type move. The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible."

"Bidoof, use Tackle!"

Bidoof's head began to glow, as though he were charging up for something. He shot towards Harry's aerial Oshawott, his head still glowing. Harry and Neville both held up their Pokédexes again, which beeped to life simultaniously.

"Skull Bash, a Normal type move. The user tucks in its head, then rams the target with considerable force."

"Oh! That must be Bidoof's Egg move!" Neville joyously exclaimed.

The two Pokémon flew towards each other, urged on by their trainers. They had a glint of determination in their eyes, and Harry and Neville both knew that whoever came out on top of this attack would win the battle...

**DD: Who will win the battle? Leave a review to guess, and you will find out in the next exciting chapter of... POTTERMON!**


	6. Pikachu VS Snivy

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Pokémon or Harry Potter, because when I rung up J.K. Rowling and Satoshi Tajiri and asked them if they would give me Pokémon and Harry Potter, they called the police and told me to 'Go away!'**

Harry's eyes widened with every second the attacks drew nearer. He briefly tore his eyes away from the battle to look at Neville. He was looking more nervous than even Harry was, desperate to win his first battle. And then it happened.

Neville's Bidoof began to glow with a harsh white light that seemed to engulf the room. Before Harry's own eyes, Bidoof grew, his tail widening and flattening, his body becoming larger and the features on has face seeming sharper. The light faded, and Harry saw Bidoof flying towards Oshawott. Only it wasn't quite Bidoof any more...

He raised his Pokédex on instinct. Neville glanced at Harry, and remembered to raise his Pokédex.

"Bibarel, the Beaver Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bidoof. It makes its nest by damming streams with bark and mud. It is known as an industrious worker."

Evolved form... What was that? Harry considered it strange that Bidoof had mysteriously transformed into another Pokémon, but decided he could worry about that later. The battle had reached it's climax.

Bibarel and Oshawott collided, creating an explosion of sound and light. The dust caused Harry's eyes to water, as he desperately searched for the tell-tale signs of a knock out. The dust cleared; Harry and Neville saw the impossible sight. The two Pokémon, as exhausted as they were, were still standing. Harry and Neville both knew it was only a matter of time before one of them fell.

Just then, Harry noticed Oshawott's eyes roll up inside her head, and she fell to the ground. He saw her spiraled eyes, a sure way to identify a fainted Pokémon. Harry had only won one battle, yet he had strangely never anticipated losing this battle. He brought out his Pokéball, ready to return Oshawott.

"Well, I guess it's a draw." Neville stated.

Harry heard him say this, and lifted his head in bewilderment. To his partial delight, he saw Bibarel on the ground, fainted. He hadn't lost the battle then.

"Well done Neville, thanks for the battle!" Harry said, shaking hands with Neville.

He returned Oshawott to her Pokéball, and Neville left to go to his bed. Whilst he was walking, a beep and a flash came from his pocket. He jumped about three feet in the air, and his Pokédex fell on to the ground.

"Oh no, please say I haven't broken it! Please, please, please..." he pleaded to himself, picking up the Pokédex and cradling it between his hands, checking for any damage.

"Oh no!" he cried. "I've broken it!"

Harry could see a clear welt in the back of the Pokédex, rendering it useless.

"What will I do!" Neville desperately asked.

"Neville! You _are_ a wizard, you know!" Hermione exclaimed. She pulled out her wand, and pointed it at the welt.

"Reparo!" she said firmly, making a wand movement. The welt sealed up, and the Pokédex beeped on, showing a face.

"Hello Neville! Harry, Ron, and Hermione too." Ash greeted them, his face on the Pokédex. "I'm using a communication device inside this Pokédex to talk to you all. So anyway, the reason I called you Neville, is becau-"

"Professor, I was just wondering, how does the Pokédex work, because in Hogwarts, electricals aren't supposed to work?" Hermione interupted.

Ash sighed. "Well Hermione, Dumbledore trusts me, so has put an enchantment on the Pokédexes so that they work inside Hogwarts. So anyway, the reason I called is that I noticed that you had witnessed an evolution," he stated.

Evolution... Harry had heard the Pokédex say 'Evolved form'. That was probably the same thing.

"An evolution is when one Pokémon has gained enough battle experience, and reaches a new form. The new form is basically an upgrade, a way of seeing that the Pokémon has become stronger. Not all Pokémon _can_ evolve, and not all Pokémon _want_ to evolve."

He gave them a moment to digest all of the information he had given them, and then continued.

"Some Pokémon evolve quicker than others, as seen with Bidoof and Oshawott. Whilst Oshawott has more experience, Bidoof needed less to evolve, so he evolved.

"Next lesson, we will be covering evolution, so you all have a head start!" Ash said, and then his face disappeared from the screen.

"I'm going to bed now," Neville said, and left the room. It wasn't long before Harry, Ron and Hermione followed suit.

"Rise and shine, students!" McGonagall's shrill voice breaking Harry's wonderful sleep. He had been having a dream, in which Oshawott evolved into something incredibly strong, and beat Malfoy until he cried.

"And what are you smiling about, Mr Potter?"

Harry opened his eyes to see McGonagall above his bed. He must have been in bed longer than anyone else.

"Just a dream Professor," he said. "Sorry."

"Good. Now get up!"

Harry stretched, and heard McGonagall's boots clicking further down the corridor. He stood up, and began to change into his robes.

"Hurry up Harry!"

Harry looked up, and quickly held his robes over his bare chest, hiding it.

"Hermione, what are you doing in here!" Harry demanded, his heart pounding beneath his naked chest.

"Honestly, stop being such a baby! I've seen your chest before! Anyway, Ron and I have been waiting for you!"

With this, she turned her back, and stomped out of the room. Harry hastily changed, and ran after them. They were waiting outside the Gryffindor common room.

"What have we got now?" Harry asked, slightly breathless from having to change so fast.

"Pokémon Studies. Come on, let's go!" Hermione urged Harry.

They ran down the seven flights of stairs, brushing past Professor Flitwick and knocking the books out of his hands.

"Hey!" he shouted after them.

They burst through the doors, and entered the classroom. Ash glanced up from his speech, and looked at them.

"Sorry we're late sir, but-"

"No worries Harry, you already know about this topic. All of you three, in fact." Ash said, gesturing to the trio.

Harry sat at his desk next to Ron, puzzled. He had no idea about anything to do with Pokémon, except for he knew a bit about battling.

"We were learning about evolution. You three saw Mr Longbottom's Bidoof evolve last night."

That made sense to Harry. He knew only about the fact that Pokémon evolved though, so Ash couldn't have got far in his lesson.

"So, as I was saying, there are multiple types of evolution, and today we will be covering one. Evolution with a stone. It is quite an odd one, evolving by a stone. This occurs because of radiation inside the stone, which when the Pokémon comes in contact with it, causes chemical reactions inside the body of the Pokémon, triggering evolution. I can show you an example of a Pokémon that can evolve this way..."

With this, Ash placed two fingers in his mouth, and gave a loud, sharp whistle. Suddenly, a huge shape appeared just over the horizon, flying at impossible speeds.

Within minutes, the shape was clearly visible as a orange dragon, flapping it's enormous wings. It had a cream underbelly, and wickedly sharp looking claws. It had a long, orange tail with a flame at the tip. It blew a jet of fire up in the air, showing off to the crowd of children that had now gathered by the window. It suddenly turned it's head towards the window that the class was gaping out of. It tucked in it's wings, and nose-dived towards the window. It built up speed, becoming a blur.

People now started diving away from the window as the strange Pokémon seemed to show no signs of stopping. The Pokémon was only 10 feet away now. It was sure to plummet into the building, and then what? The Pokémon would probably be okay, with it's size, but would they be?

"Charizard, STOP!" Ash bellowed the command.

The Pokémon, Charizard, unfurled it's wings and held them in a parachute behind it's back. The wind collected in the makeshift parachute, forcing the Charizard to stop. It's head was poking through the window, and it's claws were scraping the side of the castle. It had stopped just in time.

"Erm, sorry about him, he likes to show off. Luckily, he's very skilled, so there was never any danger, really." Ash adressed the terrified class.

Malfoy stood up from under a table, brushing his robes, embarassed. The whole class checked out Charizard on their Pokédexes.

"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. It breathes intense flames that can melt any material. However, it will never torch a weaker foe."

"Pika-Pika!"

A cry was emitted from the Charizard. Harry found this voice strange, to say it came from such a terrifying beast. Just then, a small yellow mouse appeared from over the top of Charizard's head, and leapt joyously into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu! I've missed you, buddy!" Ash exclaimed happily.

Then Harry understood. The cry had not been coming from Charizard, but from the other Pokémon, Pikachu. Harry raised his Pokédex.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat."

"This is my partner Pokémon, Pikachu." Ash explained. "He's an Electric type Pokémon, and he's been with me since I was just ten years old."

Pikachu climbed onto the top of Ash's hat, where he perched and stuck his tail in the air.

"He's been training with Cynthia's Garchomp at the summit of Mt. Coronet for the past three weeks." Ash declared.

"Cynthia's Garchomp? Mt. Coronet? You're forgetting, Professor, that we don't know anything about these things!" Hermione piped up.

"Oh, sorry. He's been training on a mountain with a really famous, strong Pokémon. So, onto my first point! Pikachu has an evolution named Raichu, and the way Pikachu evolves is with..."

Ash rummaged around in his pocket, and found a small, oval object bound in a cloth. He removed the cloth to reveal a bright orange and yellow stone, shimmering beautifully.

"...this. A Thunderstone! This is only one of the many, many evolutionary stones. Now, look up Raichu by clicking on the '' button, and typing 'Raichu', spelt R-A-I-C-H-U."

Harry found Raichu in the Pokédex. Raichu, unlike Pikachu, was large, and orange. It had a long, narrow, black tail ending in a bright, electric yellow lightning bolt. It looked a lot stronger than Pikachu.

"Sir, why haven't you evolved Pikachu, if it's weaker than Raichu? I mean, you have a Thunderstone." Malfoy asked.

"Well, Pikachu doesn't want to evolve, and I don't mind either way."

"But you are it's trainer, just make it evolve! Then it would be stronger."

"You don't seem to understand, Mr Malfoy, Pokémon are friends, and allies, not tools. If they are unhappy, then you have failed as a trainer."

"Well if you're weak, and your Pokémon are pathetic, then you have failed as a trainer anyway! I don't believe that your Pikachu is strong!"

Pikachu's eyes narrowed, and his cheeks crackled dangerously with electricity.

"I challenge you to a battle! I want to see how strong your Pikachu really is."

"And I accept, Mr Malfoy."

Ash and Malfoy walked over to the makeshift battle arena, and prepared for battle.

"Go, Snivy!"

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Snivy, Leaf Tornado!"

The attack struck, but Pikachu seemed completely unaffected.

"Pikachu, wrap up this battle with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu suddenly disappeared, but Harry could see a surge of white light racing towards Snivy. Before Malfoy could understand what had happened, Pikachu had slammed into Snivy, instantly knocking him out. Snivy flew backwards into Malfoy, toppling him over into a desk.

"And that was his weakest move." Ash stated, looking at Malfoy, who returned his Snivy without even looking at it. "Right! Back to work everyone!"

The students sat back down, and Ash spent the rest of the lesson covering the types of elemental stones, with a game about the Pokémon that could evolve this way. He got an applause when he evolved a Growlithe with a Fire Stone.

"Good lesson, wasn't it!" Ron announced.

"Yeah, I liked the Growlithe, I thought- what's that noise?"

'Daru-Daru-Daru...' was the noise, coming from the boys dormitory. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran in, and saw a little round shape rustling around in Harry's bag...

**Deino Dude: Sorry I took so long to update, especially to **_**Little Darumaka**_**, who will have a special mention.**


End file.
